The Boogie Monster
by kikudog6
Summary: Cat's scared and Jade's there to be her hero. Cade


The Boogie Monster

** So this is my first Victorious story shipping something other than bade! Actually I've been wanting to write other ships for a while but I've been pretty brain dead on ideas, but I actually got the idea for this story after watching 'The Office' :p weird I know, but I did so...yeah hope you like it!**

You sit next to her, going over lines that don't make much since to you, but you don't care. Because all that matters is that she is there with you.

You always liked being with her, she always gave you a little tickling feeling in your heart, and you couldn't help but let out little bubbles of laughter sometimes. But she never found your random outbursts strange anymore, it had become something she had been accustomed when with you (alone).

Her phone buzzes noisily interrupting her line, and with a sigh she looks at the text.

You study her as the crystal blue orbs you had become so familiar with scan the message quickly, and note the tiny crease in her forehead as she finishes reading.

Without realizing it your hand wanders up to her forehead, wanting to smoothen the tiny groove but she gets up from the slightly run down couch, and takes another piece of popcorn from the bowl you were sharing, "I gotta go, apparently Beck can't handle another night without me." she smirks.

Your heart sinks deeper into what seems to be an endless void in your heart. Just how long will you constantly be let down by that which is Beck and Jade.

But you like Beck, he always gives you candy and makes you laugh.

But Jade does that too...and she does it better.

"Wait." You hear yourself call.

She turns around, with a pierced eyebrow curiously raised.

"C-can you stay for a while?" You ask timidly, suddenly fascinated by the frayed ends of your jeans.

"Why?" She asks, and you bite you lip fearing her response.

"I'm scared."

"Of?"

"The monsters...they keep hiding in my closet." Your voice is soft and vulnerable, and you don't see the smile playing on her lips.

"I guess." She sighs.

"Yay!" You look up and beam at her, standing up.

"Yeah whatever." She grabs one last handful of the popcorn that you made, and you can't help but smile proudly.

"I made that!"

"So I've heard, now take me to these big bad monsters you speak of."

"Kay kay follow the leader." You giggle and march up the stairs while she half-heartedly follows. As you enter your bedroom she visibly cringes at the explosion of color that emits from the room, but she remains silent.

She always was nicer to you than anyone else. Even Beck, that always made you extra happy, like you were special.

"It's in there." You point fearfully to the closet door.

She walks tiredly to the closet and opens the door wide open. You shy away from the ajar doors, but stop at the lack of a fuzzy little monster attacking you.

"See, nothing."

You tentatively take a step towards the doors, and she looks amusedly at your innocence.

"So I guess-" She starts but you quickly interrupt her.

"What about the ones under the bed?"

She sighs and walks over to the bed, and you can't help but stare as she bends over and searches beneath your huge bed.

"Nada." She says, standing up again.

You slowly walk up to her, eyeing the bed uneasily, "Maybe you scared them all away."

"I guess so." She exhales and you tremble involuntarily, cold shivers of feelings you thought only belonged in fairytales crawl down your spine.

She looks down at you, her eyes calculating but still soft. Your eyes meet hers and you imagine a chocolate mint.

Her icy blue eyes mixing with your chocolatey brown ones, locked in an impenetrable gaze, and you fight to stay out of her personal bubble.

You lose.

Your lips suddenly linger on hers and your hand tentatively rests against her hip. She stiffens against you, and quickly pulling away you say, "Sorry I...uh...wanted some chocolate...minty chocolate."

She stares at you strangely, her eyes a swamp of emotions, one covering up the other submerging it into it's depths until anger and frustration are overcome by amusement, and something else you couldn't place.

Her lips upturn slightly and you blurt out, "I like your smile."

Blood rushes too your cheeks, and you stare at your bare feet, wiggling them into the fuzzy carpet.

"Cat." She says gently, her words willing your head to sheepishly look up at her, and as you do she ambushes you with another kiss.

Your heart patters wildly and you eagerly kiss back. Your tongue gingerly brushes against her lips asking for permission to enter, but before she invites you, you abruptly pull away, "What about Beck?"

"Don't worry, he doesn't have any monsters." She smiles and leans in and the rest is history.

**Sigh, this would have been better if weren't for the cheating going on...ah well I'm too lazy to change it. Review PLEASE! :)**


End file.
